


A Real Christmas

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Men of Letters Forum Writing Challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hadn't celebrated a real Christmas as long as he could remember</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Drabble for the Men of Letters Forum Writing Challenge # 1\</p><p>This is un-betaed, all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Christmas

Sam hadn't celebrated a real Christmas as long as he could remember, not the kind in the commercials anyway. John Winchester hasn't been one for holidays and even though Jess asked him to spend Christmas with her family every year, he always turned her down. He didn't feel right intruding. 

 

He'd thought this year would be like every year, presents from the gas station, fast food Christmas feast. He expected Christmas to pass like it always had, alone and mourned.

 

He was not prepared for what he walked into. 

 

The smell hit him first, a heavenly aroma that set his mouth watering. Someone was cooking, actually cooking. Sam detected turkey and gravy and ... cookies?

 

The bunker was warm, with the heat from a crackling fire and there was laughter echoing in the halls. Confused, Sam ducked into the kitchen, where all of the noise seemed to be coming from.

 

His eyes almost popped out of his head. Dean was bent over the oven, checking the largest turkey he'd ever seen. Cas was rolling out dough, frowning at Gabriel, a recent addition to their mismatched family, who was stealing frosting from the bowl. 

 

Sam stared for a moment, taking everything in. Had he hit his head? Was it a djinn dream? 

 

"Why funny look, kiddo?" 

 

Gabriel was staring at him, a smile curling on his lips. 

 

Sam returned his smile, stepping into the chaos that was his family and took his coat off. 

 

"Nothing."


End file.
